


New Year

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cameos, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for sticking with this! I wanted to get them all up yesterday but I ran out of time so I decided to finish them off today. I hope you all had great new years!</p><p>My tumblr (sledgeroe) inbox is always open for drabble prompts so feel free to drop me a message/request!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Dan/Gavin

The crowds down the riverbank of the Thames were absolutely crazy and it was almost impossible to move but Gavin didn't mind. He always loved the countdown to the New Year and this was the first time in years he was going to be in London to see it in. Not only that but he was with the most important person in his world: Dan. He was back from Afghanistan and Gavin didn't want to waste a moment now his best friend was back.

As the countdown was lit up on Big Ben and the crowd began to chant, Gavin felt a strong arm wrapping around his waist and holding him tight. Glancing over his shoulder at the other Brit, he couldn't help but give him an wide smile.

The countdown hit zero and with a roar from the crowd the clock began to chime. They had made it into 2015.

Without hesitation Gavin moved in and pressed his lips against Dan's. For a moment they stayed like that, held tight in each other's arms. Finally they pulled away and neither of them could hide the smiles on their faces.

"Happy New Year, B."

"You too, love."

There really wasn't any better way to start the New Year, at least not in Gavin's opinion. Now he just had to convince Dan to stick around for good.


	2. Michael/Lindsay

Michael and Lindsay were the first to celebrate the new year.

They were in Sydney celebrating their first year together as a married couple when the clock hit midnight and the city suddenly soared to life with thousands of cheers. Michael held his wife tight in his arms as the fireworks shot up above the opera house and lit up the night sky like they'd never seen before.

"Holy shit," he breathed, not even noticing that the words had left his lips. It was only when he heard Lindsay's soft chuckle that he realized and he managed to tear his eyes away from the firework display long enough to place a soft kiss on her crown.

"Love you," he purred into her ear, causing her to turn around. In a second her hand was around his neck and she pulled him into a soft kiss. Honestly every kiss felt like the first and since their wedding it felt like they more in love than ever.

Pulling away, Lindsay bat her eyelids up at him and gave him an honest smile. "Love you too, you big idiot."

Holidays over New Year became a permanent fixture in their married lives after that. It didn't matter where they were though because every time the clock hit midnight Michael felt like he was right back at the start and he knew he would do it all again without hesitation.


	3. Joel/Ray

Joel hated New Years. Then again Joel hated most things so it really didn't surprise Ray when his boyfriend started bitching about how he didn't want to stand in the freezing cold for several hours just to watch a giant ball drop from the sky and listen to terrible pop music. He'd much rather sleep the new year in.

According to Ray that was never going to be an option.

In the end it wasn't actually that hard to get Joel out of the door and force him into Times Square but it had never been hard for Ray to get Joel to do anything. All he needed to do was promise a lot of time naked between the sheets in the future and Joel was pretty much putty in his hands. Maybe using sex as a bargaining tool was low brow but it worked every time and if it wasn't broke then he wasn't going to fix it.

As expected the moment they were buried in the crowd waiting for the countdown Joel started to grumble his complaints but Ray chose not to comment on them. Instead he just laced his fingers in the other's and chuckled softly. It had taken them a while to get to the point where they were this comfortable with each other but they'd finally made it and a bit of light complaining wasn't going to hurt in the long run.

Joel usually scoffed at such trivial things as a midnight kiss but he made no complaints as Ray crushed their lips together, making out with him as if they were totally alone in the world.

Then, as their lips finally broke apart, Joel spoke: "Can we fucking leave already?"

Ray just quirked an eyebrow and smirked ever so slightly. "I do recall making you a promise..."

At that moment Joel's phone buzzed with a text message from one Barbara Dunkelman. The message? _I hope your 2015 starts with a BANG!_ He wasn't sure whether to be impressed or to scream. He settled for kissing his boyfriend again.


	4. Ryan/Meg

Ryan had been hesitating about going to los Angeles for the holiday period but the idea of going back to Georgia and spending it without Meg wasn't one that he was willing to consider so eventually he had admitted defeat and agreed to return back to her family home in California.

It turned out to be a lot better than he was expecting. It was his first time meeting her family and he'd worried that they wouldn't approve of him. That they'd say he was too old for her or just not interesting enough but Meg had assured him that they wouldn't think like that at all and he had nothing to be worried about. She turned out to be right and Ryan found himself having one of the best Christmases of his life.

It was only a few days until they'd have to return to Austin for work but they were both happy for their break no matter how much they loved their jobs. It was nice to have some privacy which they never got at the office and Ryan found himself warming up to California a lot more than he'd expected to.

They spent New Years cuddled up on the couch with the entire Turney family watching the countdown on the television. At midnight the party kicked off and even with the buzzing atmosphere around him Ryan couldn't keep his eyes off of his girlfriend. Meg came alive in the social environment, catching up with family she hadn't seen in months and introducing them to the new man in her life. As Ryan shook hands and made niceties with them he couldn't help but think about how he was the luckiest guy in the whole world to end up with a girl like Meg at his side.

"What's with that grin?" Meg asked, breaking Ryan away from his thoughts. She leaned in as she spoke, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Just happy to be here," he mumbled in response, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a small kiss on the bridge of her nose. "Thank you for making me come."

It was Meg's turn to grin then and there was a mischievous look in her eye as she replied quietly, "That'll be later." Ryan turned a deep shade of scarlet and the color didn't leave his cheeks until they left the party a short half an hour later to get some privacy. Nobody was fooled by their claims of being tired but they didn't mind. It was hard to be mad at a couple who were clearly so happy with each other.

With the music booming several floors below them they had enough privacy to be as loud as they liked... or at least they thought they did. The dry comments Meg's parents made the next day suggested otherwise. Ryan decided next time they were going to be doing New Years alone.


	5. Barbara/Jordan

Prior to meeting Barbara, Jordan never would have ever considered going to Canada and especially not over a time like New Years. He usually spent it getting drunk off his ass with his friends back home but things had changed now. A part of him was sad he wasn't keeping up with his usual tradition but everything changed eventually and 2014 had already given him so much change in his life so why not finish it off in a slightly different fashion?

Neither of them were quite sure how they ended up in a relationship, it had just sort of happened and it was only when Gus pointed out that they had definitely gone past the point of 'friends with benefits' that they actually sat down to define what was going on between them. They had always been best friends at work but Jordan couldn't deny that along the way he had developed feelings for her and the idea of seeing her with somebody else made him feel uneasy. Apparently that feeling was mutual and they'd eventually just given in to the obvious and agreed that they might as well continue with the relationship they'd already found themselves in.

Texas was more than capable of getting cold but that never compared to the chill Jordan felt almost permanently while he was in Canada. According to Barbara he looked 'adorable' shivering from the cold even under the ridiculous amount of layers he had on so he'd decided to take her word for it. She looked unfairly stunning as per always and seeing her around her family and acting so naturally made her even more beautiful if that was even possible.

They were at a house party for the New Year and even though Jordan had no idea who any of the people he was speaking to were he didn't mind. He was with Barb and that was enough for him. Every time he felt a little out of his depth her hand was in his and she gave him a comforting smile and peck on the lips until everything felt just right again. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking at any given moment and that was why they worked so well together.

Everybody burst into song at midnight, doing some strange dance that Barb assured him had become a tradition among her friends. He had just nodded in agreement and tried his best to join in. While he was distracted awkwardly shambling between feet and trying to keep up with everybody he missed the smile on his girlfriend's face.

After a good hour of dancing Jordan felt Barb pulling him away from the party and out onto the balcony. The cold winter air hit him immediately and he shivered a little but it was forgotten about quickly when Barb wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in for a most perfect kiss.

They made it an annual tradition to spend New Years in Canada after that.


	6. Everybody Else

It really hadn't taken much for Ashley to persuade Burnie to throw a New Years party for everybody who had returned to Austin early or never left in the first place. He was never one to turn down a good party and enough staff were around to make one worth it. Almost immediately after Ashley had sent out the invite she was receiving texts from their friends telling them that they'd be there and expected lots of booze and fireworks. Burnie was assigned the duty of getting both and he didn't disappoint, arriving back at the office with a car-load of alcohol as well as packs of sprinklers. It wasn't much in the way of fireworks but considering the laws it was as good as they could manage.

People started arriving at Stage 5 around eight and Ashley was there waiting for them, the perfect host as she showed them the bar display she'd put up in the break room. Luckily some of them had the sense to bring their own alcohol too and people like Aaron and Kyle had already been drinking for hours before turning up.

As midnight started to approach Ashley made her way through the crowds to cuddle up against her boyfriend's side. Burnie was in the middle of a discussion with Matt but he broke off his sentence to turn and place a kiss on her forehead before continuing. She didn't expect to be his everything but she liked the way Burnie made her feel noticed at all times. What girl wouldn't like that from their boyfriend?

Across the studio the party was kicking off. Kerry and Miles were another pair that had been drinking since midday and were finding absolutely everything hilarious. When paired with Aaron and Kyle the four of them were laughing obnoxiously loudly and rolling around on the floor. Aaron didn't even make it to midnight, passing out on top of Chris at half eleven much to the delight of the rest of the boys. Chris didn't enjoy it so much, having to push Aaron off of him and lie him down safely so he didn't end up choking on any potential vomit.

Geoff and Griffon rocked up with only ten minutes left until midnight, already incredibly drunk and loud. Everybody celebrated at their arrival and they were so busy with introductions that nobody was paying any attention to the countdown until there were only a two minutes left and suddenly Blaine was yelling loudly for everybody's attention. They started counting down from thirty, quickly regretting it when those thirty seconds seemed to drag on for what felt like forever.

At midnight the place went up in a loud cheer, enough to cause Aaron to blink away for a few moments before drifting back into the blissful land of sleep. Geoff and Griffon found themselves falling onto the floor in their rush to have a midnight kiss, knocking Kerry into Miles as they fell. The two men brushed lips and Miles suddenly jumped back, eyes wide.

"Uh... Not my fault?" Kerry said weakly, laughing awkwardly for a moment before Miles grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a real kiss.

Caleb had been so distracted by cheering in the new year that he hadn't even noticed the hand wrapping around the back of his neck pulling him in for a brief kiss. As his mystery kisser pulled back, he stared at them with wide eyes and was more than a little surprised to see it was Kdin.

"Sorry, I just like starting the year with a kiss," the shorter male mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Caleb felt a grin pulling at his lips even as his skin flushed pink. "That... that's cool," he replied, his heart fluttering a little as he looked at the other properly for what felt like the first time ever. They'd shared an office forever but suddenly he was seeing Kdin in a whole different light.

Sat together on one of the picnic tables, Ashley curled up in Burnie's lap and placed a soft kiss against his lips. As far as spontaneous parties went this had definitely been a success. In fact she'd go as far as to say it was one of the best New Years she'd ever had and she could only hope that 2015 would continue to be as great as it had started.

"Happy New Year babe."

The Rooster Teeth New Years party became an annual event and Ashley was the ruling queen, making sure each year it was bigger and better than before. Monty was always seen showing everybody up with his mad dance skills and it was guaranteed that the Ramseys would show up late, sometimes even after midnight. Not everybody showed up every year but Caleb and Kdin made sure they were always there, thankful to Ashley that the first party had made them see each other in a new light to the point that they'd eventually started dating. Gavin started to bring Dan with him and every year they would challenge Michael and Lindsay to see which couple could drink the most without throwing up. The Jones' won every single year.

Just a few years after the first New Years party Burnie got down on one knee and proposed to Ashley in front of the huge crowd. She accepted of course but she knew it was going to be a tough act to beat for the next party. How were you supposed to top that? Oh well, at least it kept New Years interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this! I wanted to get them all up yesterday but I ran out of time so I decided to finish them off today. I hope you all had great new years!
> 
> My tumblr (sledgeroe) inbox is always open for drabble prompts so feel free to drop me a message/request!


End file.
